The present invention relates to a chess-like game, and more specifically to a substantial simplification of the game to facilitate the teaching of chess, particularly to children. Most advantageously, while allowing for a substantial simplification and shortening of the game, many of the basic characteristics and strategy aspects of conventional chess are still maintained.
The game of chess is well known. Typically the game is played on a checker-like board having eight squares in each row, which are alternately light and dark colored. There are eight horizontal and eight vertical rows, so as to provide a total of 64 squares on the conventional chess board. Each player in the conventional chess game starts with eight pieces, a KING, a QUEEN, two each of a BISHOP, KNIGHT and ROOK, and eight PAWNS. The object of the game is to check mate the opponent's KING, that is, to place the KING in such a position that it cannot avoid being taken by the opponent's next move. The various other pieces on the game board are provided for both offensive and defensive protection of the KING.
Considering the size of the conventional chess board, and the number of pieces employed, a chess game can oftentimes take several hours. Also, in addition to conventional movements of the various pieces, certain less frequent movements are also permitted. These are referred to as castling, two square initial movement of the PAWN, and en passant. While these movements provide additional sophistication to the game, I have determined that they are not essential and detract from, and make more difficult the teaching of the basics of chess.
Various modifications of the chess game have previously been proposed to make the game more complex and challenging. Examples of such games are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,060 to Rihilsoma, et al. 3,656,756 to Gribbon, Jr., 3,684,285 to Kane, 3,767,201 to Harper et al. and 3,794,326 to Bialek. However, whereas those games have been directed to increasing the complexity of basic chess so as to present a more challenging environment for experienced chess players, my invention substantially simplifies the game to readily facilitate its teaching for those wishing to learn chess, particularly children.